The Dragon Apocalypse Part 1
by NyanSkittles
Summary: Wendy and Rouge become very close, almost like brother and sister through the Grand Magic Games. But after the tournament Rouge finally decides to take over the world with his dragons. Wendy loses it and cannot believe Rouge would do such a thing, but Fairy tail has bigger problems. The world is going through an apocalypse. (Very big and long story, pairings and very depressing)
1. All goes to hell

**Chapter 1- All goes to hell _**_**Wendy and Rouge become very close, almost like brother and sister through the Grand Magic Games. But after the tournament Rouge finally decides to take over the world with his dragons. Wendy loses it and cannot believe Rouge would do such a thing, but Fairy tail has bigger problems. The world is going through an apocalypse. (Very big and long story, pairings and very depressing)**_

_**Here is the video version that I have made for chapter 1!: watch?v=4SlW-Hn2QgE**_

* * *

**Bye the way, I need someone too draw a picture for my story. Anyone can and please send it to me, but it has to be on deviantart is all thank you! I would just like Natsu, Lucy and Wendy in an apocalypse seen! **

* * *

This is not related to any video game, movie or fanfiction. I start everything from my ideas and thoughts that should have happened. P.S This is starting at the last day of the grand magic games and is completely changing the story.

* * *

**Please read: This story is very long and depressing, if you get emotion in fan fictions, you will cry! So don't read this with friends or family if you don't like to cry in front of people. This story is about hard survival, death and companionship. This also will have an extremely depressing ending resulting in death. But I'm not going to spoil anything, besides this is only chapter 1! This story will not have any kind of fluffy stuff (Well, only about 1 percent of it!) Also, this does contain crack pairing and normal pairings also! Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to read all and review! This story is very long and big so you're going to be reading A LOT! I have wanted to write this for a while now! Enjoy!**

* * *

.

.

.

Why is this happening…? Wendy thought while hearing the chime bells ring around the arena. She was looking at the rivals facing off in the middle of the court.

Huh? Competition, money and fame, which is the reason why we are here, the sad music, began playing in her head. She heard this song when she was young and never forgot about it, the day of her real Mothers funeral. The song was beautiful, the way the violins twirled on the tunes and the piano hitting the peaceful tune. But it made her think of all the wonderful times with her Mom

Mother wouldn't be proud of me is she saw me like this, hurting people in front of millions. Wendy wanted to shed a tear, but realized the state she was in. Lucy, Natsu, Elfman and Erza were all around her. If they saw her crying they would be worried and began asking questions.

"I…Need an m-minute" Wendy stuttered and turned toward the door leading to the restrooms, infirmary and the rest of the outside world. It was the only place Wendy could get her privacy now.

"You okay Wendy?" Lucy walked over to Wendy before she could slip out, Lucy always could somehow tell when people are upset. Wendy should have known better to just say she needed a sec. Wendy made up a simple lie that would get her way.

"Do I seem sad? I just need to use the bathroom…" Wendy faked a smile that luckily convinced Lucy to let her go. Wendy ran down the halls after closing the doors that were now behind her.

"Wendy has been acting weird" Erza looked back at the doors "What if she was lying, ever since the games started she been talking less and wanted to walk away from us" Erza looked back at the rest of the team. Erza wasn't satisfied with Wendy's praise at all, she knew when something was really wrong.

"Maybe she's on her period or something. I'm not too good with girly stuff like that but I heard girls get mood swings, or just puberty" Gray decided to talk about the girl things in life because he thought it was the only thing Gray could image with Wendy, she's only 12 anyway, so maybe her puberty just started.

"True, true" Lucy placed a hand on her chin to think of something different, but she felt that could be the only thing "We should just let her be" She added as she knew what girls puberty was like

Everyone nodded and turn toward the competition. Wendy hurried toward the exit of the big arena and headed out by the edges of the place. She could still hear the crowd roar at the two people fighting. Wendy huffed and looked up at the sky, the big, beautiful, blue sky. The place were Wendy wanted to be. She lost all concentration as she looked up.

"Hey" Wendy broke out of her conscious as she looked around wondering who it was; she hoped it wasn't one of her friends trying to look for her. But luckily, it was only Rouge who was simply taking a breather.

"Morning, Rouge" Wendy looked back down still very upset but she still was respectful and bowed in his presence. She needed someone new to talk too about her problems; it was one of those days.

"Don't you think this whole competition thing is going too far for money and more?" Wendy said talking to the shadow slayer.

"I can partially agree, but anyway, why are talking to me about this? Shouldn't you talk to your guild about this stuff?" Rouge tried not to sound rude at all, but Wendy took it the wrong way. Wendy already knew he and she were very close but he never talked like this.

"You know I have no one to talk too, you're like my brother Rouge and like family. I have no real family and you're like a replacement" Wendy whimpered remembering her past again "I love family and now it's only you who I can trust"

Wendy and Rouge have always been close since they were little, but he disappeared one day, probably because a dragon took him in. When Wendy saw Rouge at the grand magic games, she was all up in arms over him. Just like she said before, they were like brother and sister.

"I understand" Rouge realized he was being harsh to the little girl "Remembering your Mother?" He asked without hesitation knowing he was most likely right. Wendy always remembers her and talks about her.

"Well that, but also, it's about the guild. Everyone is so happy and completely forgetting their past. I don't like it! Why does everyone just forget their past like nothing even happened? It's like there forgetting there sad memories and scary moments. " Wendy sniffed walking closer to Rouge

"Hey, hey don't cry. I know what you mean, but guilds like that can be dark, like they want to bring the past with them and get revenge! So like fairy tail, they forget about the past so they don't go on rampage or anything" Rouge was weak against tears, especially Wendy's tears. He wanted to hug her, but what if someone off her or Rouges guild saw him like that. It would make everything worst.

"**Everyone please get to your arena placement in the next 5 minutes, the next battle shall begin soon" **

The man on the announcer wanted to scream. Wendy and Rouge were so far out, it was faint but good enough to hear pretty well. Wendy wiped off the single tear about to rush off her face and smiled up at Rouge.

"Let's head in" Rouge waved walking in his direction, almost powerwalking as Wendy simply took a slow stroll inside. She still was depressed at everything; Wendy opened the doors again saying hi.

Today was the last day of the grand magic games, soon enough it will be all over. I'm glad to know were Rouge was though. I wish I could live with him, I really love him. Although I can't marry him I would be at his guild and house every day. He is the only thing I have in life anymore. Wendy continued thinking

"Final battle is about to start. Natsu and Gajeel are fighting; we have to cheer them on! We must let Sting and Rouge face defeat." Erza gripped her hands watching Natsu walk out on the arena.

So Rouge is finally fighting Gajeel, I'm glad; Rouge has been talking about him for a while now.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day. Wendy knew Natsu would beat Sting but even Rouge to? Natsu had an overwhelming power of defeating two higher ranked dragon slayers. That kid was crazy strong, but it bugged Wendy at that fight. Everyone at the pub was partying and having fun, when Wendy was sitting in the corner watching all the fun.

"What's that noise?" Lucy asked to Natsu who was dancing on the tables. Lucy became worried and since Natsu had such good hearing, he probably knew what it was.

"Just the music is all!" Natsu laughed while shaking his ass in front of everyone. Lucy signed, believing his judgment. She looked pretty laid back on the side of the wall while watching the dancing idiot hopping and laughing on tables. The music was playing some weird songs now; it must have been just the music.

Come here, be my babe. I know you want me m-me, I know you want m-me too!

Lucy hated dirty love songs like this. She ignored the lyrics and decided to head by the window near the speakers. She also felt like Wendy, beat and tired and wanting to head home. Lucy looked at Wendy across the room in the corner. She decided to ignore the depression Wendy had as she thought it was the puberty thing again. The speakers were turned up louder; probably the whole town could hear these lyrics!

I w-w-want you, you w-w-want me! Why don't we be together, I can't wait much longer! Head to toe I know I-I know you want me, to do you, d-d-d-do you!

The lyrics were blaring out louder and the noises she was hearing got louder and louder. She couldn't explain what it sounded like, almost like a loud roar but more scratchy and in tune. She looked outside maybe searching for an animal or something it could be. But there was nothing suspicious she saw. It still worried Lucy.

* * *

Lucy rubbed her eyes noticing they were in their dorms in the pub. He turned to the other side and saw that Gray and Erza were on the floor from last night when they got drunk. She pulled up the covers and noticed someone next to her, Natsu.

Shit, did I sleep with him? I must have gotten drunk or something.

"Natsu, wake up!" Lucy screamed in his ear.

She looked under the covers when she had a chance. She was still clothed, as for Natsu too. Natsu rubbed his eyes and stretched, almost falling off the bed.

"Natsu, did you sleep with me?" Lucy looked back to the floor assuring that it was just her and Natsu awake.

"Totally, I decided to sleep next to you because you look cold" Natsu got up still a little woozy.

What an idiot! I mean sex not like that kind of sleep! I'm glad I didn't have sex with him or anything! This is why I hate being drunk because I have no clue what I could have been doing.

Next it was Erza and Gray who got up, realizing they two had gotten drunk. Erza stood firm in place.

"After we clean up, we need to head to the guild" Erza began picking up bear bottles and making the beds.

"Lucy, go wake everyone else up. We really need to get going and we need more help. Natsu, I want you to go to the lobby and clean up the floor and take down the decorations. Gray, you and Elfman can carry the large stuff into the carriages. I'll assign more later" The demanding Erza said

Lucy walked out and did her job while the rest did theirs. Soon enough, everyone was working at their own pace and got done very quickly. Right now, everyone was on a carriage heading home. Lucy began hearing the noises again.

"Natsu, remember last night I heard those noises" Lucy turned to Natsu who was sitting right next to her. "I think I hear them again. But this time, there louder and scarier" Lucy shivered looking out at the nearby window, Wendy decided to take a peak too.

"Ah Lucy, it's nothing to be worried about! It's probably just your ears or something, just don't worry about it!" Natsu patted Lucy on the back reassuring that nothing was happening.

"No Natsu, look!" Wendy pointed at the sky; it was twisted with black and blue. The light from the sky disappeared slowly and loud thunder crashed onto land far away. Now red and black formed the sky and the carriage's stopped.

"Natsu, what's going on?!" Lucy stepped outside of the carriage and stared at the sky that frightened her.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look pretty" Next was Natsu to step out of the carriage. Now everyone was out and standing by each other watching the clouds turn along with the color.

"An A-A DRAGON!" Lucy pointed high in the sky above a couple of clouds "T-that was t-the n-noise!" Lucy shuddered; she thought it looked like Acnologia. But then a storm of more dragons came after him, about 20 more.

"Shit! What's going on?" Natsu stood after everyone else

The 21 dragons were now separating each other and began bursting out big waves of magic power onto mountains and towns. Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel ears began ringing.

"Don't tell me!" The dragon slayers looked at each other all at once

"We need to get out of here!" Erza screamed waving her hands "Away from these dragons"!

Everyone was startled and scared but had absolutely no clue what was going on. Everyone did as Erza was told until one dragon slayers spoke up.

"We have to go underground, NOW! I guess what Igneel said was true, on a certain year all the dragons from a door would be released and attack over the world. He never said anything like this would happen so soon." Natsu spoke to all the members before they went and headed in to the carriage.

"Grandeeney told me that too. She did also say we need to head deep underground away from the dragons. She said they were the strongest things in the world. B-but Grandeeney said that a dragon slayer had to release them so who would it be?" Wendy questioned while shaking in fear.

"Get to the guild, we can go underground, it's deep" Makarov said in a deep and serious voice, it's like he didn't know what fear was.

The fairy tail guild ran in the carriage's fearing for their lives. The sound of the dragons roaring scared them so much. They were finally in the town of magnolia and realized half the town had been hit. Including Lucy's house.

"B-but that had my Mama's things in their….No…My house…" Lucy looked at the many houses burned to shreds and then finally passed hers, completely turned down. She couldn't help but to cry at the little children hiding in the corner of an ally shaking in fear. Everyone hopped out and headed into the guild that was barely holding up and headed to the basement.

"Do you mean…This is going to last forever?" Lucy asked towards Natsu as she sat on a barrel.

"No, we're are going to stop this soon I promise" Natsu patted Lucy's back and tried to cheer her up

"Natsu-san, this is serious. This is going to last forever, it's an apocalypse. Called the Apocalypse of the dragons. It wants to wipe out the race of all humans." Wendy continued

"That can't be!" Erza said "Risking out lives each day, that's just crazy!" Erza demanded that it's not possible.

"All we really need to do right now is to find out who did so, then we can be prepared for the worst" Natsu huffed realizing he just practically lied to Lucy earlier.

Carla hoped over and had a scared face on her.

"Wendy" Carla darted her eyes at her "Rouge, the image, it was Rouge" Carla didn't want to tell Wendy directly as she feared Wendy wouldn't believe it and boy, she was right.

"Wait, you mean…Rouge was the dragon slayer that did this!" Wendy stood out of her seat and didn't look happy at all

"I should have guessed, Rouge _is evil_" Natsu pointed out

"No that can't be true!" Wendy screamed at Natsu and the rest

"Wendy, we all know Rouge is evil! You do-" Erza stood out of her seat.

"GUYS!" Makarov shouted "WE MISSED A CARRAIGE!" He pointed it to all the members as he stood on top of a barrel.

"What, which one! Don't tell me!" Lucy shouted running up the steps

"It was the one with Gray, Juvia, Alzack, Bisca and Asuka!" Natsu shouted along with Lucy, he knew all the members

Lucy and Natsu ran up to the outside of the guild, but still, they didn't care whether or not how dangerous it was.

"OH GOD!" Natsu said while looking at the carriage that was blown to bits, Lucy held her mouth.

The bodies were now just some skeletons. They had died from an attack probably from a dragon.

"Lucy, we need to go inside, this is getting bad"

* * *

**Thanks guys, this is only the beginning! But I just think that I will try to make chapters really long and stuff!**

**On the next chapter: Lucy's terrible secret  
**

* * *

**Updates:**

**The hotel chapter 8**

**Blood chapter 21**

**Built for blame chapter 9 (Working on)**

**The many messages between Lucy and her friends! Chapter 12 (Working on)**

**The grand love games chapter 2 (Working on)**


	2. Lucy's terrible secret

**Chapter 2 - Lucy****'s terrible secret_Wendy finally finds out what Rouge has been up to, and she's not happy, Wendy is mixed with rage and sadness and decides to head out. Meanwhile, Lucy has a terrible she's been keeping from everyone and must tell Natsu and the rest of her friends. Makarov decides on certain plans to head out and get supplies and the team decides to head out to the outside world, hell.**

* * *

**So we meet again! This will be chapter two of a very long story and I will be uploading the video for chapter as I did for chapter 1. Here's the video version for chapter 1: watch?v=4SlW-Hn2QgE and chapter 2: watch?v=U3A0k48oTqU I really liked making the video for chapter 1 because the music was from the game Fallout which sometimes is so creepy! I also love the ending I made for it (P.S Chapter 2 will begin as an opening for the video version! Anyway, let's hop on chapter began with Natsu and Lucy!**

**Much appreciated if you could read the bottom after the story :)**

**(Just a reminder for those of you who don't know, the links will be only half. Basically go to normal YouTube and copy & paste the rest to YouTube)**

* * *

_**Yet again, as I said before I need someone to draw a picture for my story. Anyone can and please send it to me, but its got to be on deviantart is all , thank you! I would just like Natsu, Lucy and Wendy in an apocalypse seen! But I don't mind if it is from a different scene! You can find me on Deviantart at Hdskittles.**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Shit! My stomach...Not again, not now at least!_

_I can't keep this for longer, Lucy. I have to tell them and soon. _

_But what are they going to say! This is the worst possible time for this crap to happen!_

_Anyway, I need to concentrate at what I am doing, besides, my friends were just killed for peet sakes!_

_._

_._

_._

Natsu tugged on Lucy's arm to get going. If they did not leave soon, they could end up like the rest of them, dead. But Lucy was in a state of shock, she could only stand in front of the destroyed carriage. Her eyes were very wide and was not still in the slightest. Her hands hovered over her mouth and the body's in front of her were slowly rotting away. No flesh was left on any of her friends in the carriage, just plain, white, dirty bones. Something that Lucy has never saw, and never wanted to see.

"C'mon Lucy" Natsu said in low, depressed voice "We have to get moving" Natsu looked up at the sky, it was a bright red. He hovered over to see the rest of the town. It used to be impossible to see the hills over the town because of the many buildings, but now, he could see them as clear as day. He wondered where the rubble of the building surrounding the guild were, but he realized, he and Lucy were standing right on it. The master hovered out of the guild to check on why they were taking so long.

"Get inside, I should have guessed they would be like this, were going to think of a way out of this, somehow..." The master huffed while pointing a signal downstairs, he walked back down probably informing the others. Natsu and Lucy tagged behind.

"Natsu" Lucy stopped Natsu before they headed in "I need to talk to you, later though" Lucy huffed remembering what she has kept in. Natsu nodded and assumed it was something about the bodies or the apocalypse its self. They both walked in the basement and noticed some people were in tears. Master must have told everyone.

"Everyone, we must hold firm and keep calm. I've decided that some of the members of this guild will be heading later today. We need to find supplies quickly, our food storage was destroyed upstairs and we need to eat. I think we'll just send out team Natsu for today, I want you to head out and search for any building that aren't shredded to find food and resources. Got that?" The master asked while holding a thumb up for good luck.

"I'm okay with that" Natsu walked up to the Master "But we have to leave now, you know, before it gets to dark" Natsu looked at the Master after he knew it was almost night-time. It would probably be more dangerous at that time. The master nodded as Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Charles all headed out into the wide open spaces.

As they exited, Lucy looked back at the carriage, the bones were no were in sight. She shrugged expecting some wild dogs had gotten to it. Kind of sad when you think about it. Lucy decided not to think about it and caught with the team. Lucy looked all around her, noticing the destruction that occurred only in one day.

"You know what I'm wondering?" Erza ran to the front of the group as a big question popped in her head "Where's the others, you know, the citizens" Erza couldn't explain.

"Who knows, they probably died because they were inside or something!" Natsu pointed at the many destroyed building around him.

"Where's the bones, or the bodies!"

_That is a good question. They can't all be under this rubble. Besides, there has to be more survives than us. _Wendy thought in her head

* * *

Team Natsu could not find anything at all. No food, supplies or people and they decided to stay the night. The master would probably be worried about them but they didn't give a headed into a large building the was not to torn down, it even had a couple of beds. But that didn't matter really, Lucy wanted to go back to the guild to talk about things but this place would just have to do.

"Erza and I need some privacy" Lucy informed Natsu and Wendy as she held her stomach closer to her. She was having that pain again and didn't want anyone but Erza seeing her like this.

_Erza was the most understanding of things. _Lucy knew that as she continued thinking of great and understanding people in her head.

"Is there something a matter? Why are you holding your stomach like that?" Natsu asked while staring at her stomach that she was keeping all the pain in. He thought it could have been her period or something and Erza was the only woman to help, Natsu would still understand though.

"N-nothing, just m-me and Erza really need to talk" Erza walked over placing an arm over my shoulder, smiling and acting mature about things, just like the normal Erza she knew.

"If Lucy needs to be alone with me then let her be" She pointed at the Exceed's and the dragon slayers as she pushed Lucy outside with her. Erza took her to the back yard where no one could hear her, if it was something bad.

"Alright what is it Lucy? What's wrong?" Erza settled down Lucy on the cold ground as Erza clapped away the dust from her hands.

"This might seem untrue but I'm very serious about this. I will explain but basically a week ago I found out I'm pregnant" Lucy huffed letting it out looking away in disgrace.

"WHAT!" It wasn't like on of those happy Erza moments where she would be happy and exited she was more surprised and scared. Lucy was having a different plan of action in her head.

"I know. It's bad, very bad." Lucy said, still looking away unhappily.

"That's not good, not at all! I would be fine with it if we weren't in all this apocalypse shit! You know how hard it's going to be, you can't travel, we would need to find some doctors and we need to give you tons of food for nutrition!" Erza wanted to scream but realized I already was informed by it. Erza huffed now beginning of the horror's that may await.

"I-I know Erza, please just calm d-down" Lucy stuttered unable to think now from the pressure that was sitting on her head, like a giant wrecking ball just collapsed on her brain, Erza yet again huffed.

"Whatever" She said in a quick tone "But what I want to know is this, who did it?" Erza swung her sword out at Lucy's neck "Tell me now" Erza was always curious in that kind of stuff. "I would expect it to be someone like Natsu or Luxas, right? I will give em' a real smack in head whoever did it to you"

"What do you mean" Lucy asked stupidly

"Who had sex with you, who made you pregnant?" Erza said like Lucy was really stupid, Lucy gulped knowing who it was.

"It was..." Lucy gulped again, now panicking

"Who?" Erza stared into eyes, a little pissed now

"I-I was..."

"Who!"

"I just c-"

"WHO! WHO WAS IT!" Erza screamed almost stabbing the sword into Lucy on accident. Natsu could probably hear their repetitive screams.

"Fine then, but let me tell the story" Lucy looked down shivering "Rouge...I don't know why but..." She turned her head away from Erza

"Are you saying Rouge did this to you!" Erza was shocked as she pointed her sword back down on threw it on the ground, leaning towards Lucy who could barely speak.

"I didn't want to"

"Rape?"

"Not exactly, he said something about how he wanted another child" Lucy shuddered

"Oh, so you were helping him out then? That's pretty stupid on my part"

"No, no, I wasn't helping him. I'm not good with guys when it comes to sex, they force it on me, like rape"

Erza blinked a couple of times, thinking it was all maybe a dream. The man who had cause this apocalypse made a little innocent girl pregnant. Keeping this a secret is a good option, if everyone found out, Lucy would probably be killed.

_Why would Rouge want to make Lucy pregnant? They never even talked before, not even a hello! So why her, there is something definitive going on here. _Erza thought in her confused little head.

"That's enough talking for today" Erza reached her hand out to Lucy to pick her up "We will discuss this manner sometime later, for now, let's head back with the boys. We can't tell anyone, at least now yet" Erza tugged Lucy up and headed her to the were Natsu was.

"What was that all about? The screaming and stuff, were you fighting?" Happy tugged Erza

"Just some convincing is all, nothing to worry about it. Let's get onto more important matters" Erza shuffled her arms together. "Should we head back?"

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_I can't believe it...Did Rouge actually do this? _

_If so, then I have to leave! I need to talk to him!_

"Wendy!" Carla called out to the dozed off girl

"Huh!" Wendy popped up opening her eyes and noticing she was still in the guild. Carla looked up at her with sadness.

"I'm leaving" Wendy said in a faint voice so only Carla could hear. Wendy sat up, out of her seat and headed towards the door.

"Young lady, where are you going! We have enough people out on that food search, besides they should be back" Makarov screamed before Wendy could slip out

Wendy let another lie slip "I know, I will find them and bring them back" Wendy tightened her hands

"You can't just go! You're to young, at least bring some one so no dragon attacks you! Just stay here!" Makarov began convincing Wendy

"C'mon Carla" Wendy bobbed her head towards the door, Carla panicked and hopped along.

"Wait!" Makarov was rushing towards the blue haired girl but by then Wendy had already been outside and heading the way she wanted.

_I will find you Rouge and I will bring you back to normal self!_

* * *

"We will begin heading back, the master might be worried" Erza continued her long conversation on how to get back.

"Gray..." Happy remembered "Juvia and the rest" He sniffed "What's going to happen to us?"

"Nothing" Erza patted Happy's head

_**Cheeeeee...**_

A low croaked voice came from behind Lucy, she turned, nothing.

_**Huuuuuuuuu...** _

This time a very low-toned moaning circled around her.

"A z-z-ombie!?" She pointed as the thing crawled to her legs. It was misty and dark so you could barely see anything.

Erza swiped her sword trying to aim for the head, which was chopped off by Erza's skills.

"Wait t-that's..." Lucys eye's widened

"Gray"

* * *

**End of chapter 2  
**

_**On the next chapter: Experimenting on people**_

* * *

**Important: Just a couple of things I want to say, first of all my chapter 2 video version is going to be different. It will include sound effects, video and overall better quality. Second thing is that it took me literally an hour to decide who made Lucy pregnant and come up with a story of why and how etc. for the upcoming chapters. I have my reasons why I choose Rouge over Natsu or Sting or something! I hope you're exited for chapter 3! *Hint hint* Chapter 3 title! That will give you a couple of ideas for now!  
**

* * *

**Updates:**

**WRITING ALL NEW CHAPTERS FOR MY NOT YET COMPLETED STORY'S INCLUDING:**

**Blood chapter 22**

**Built for blame chapter 9**

**Guild Gangsters chapter 4**

* * *

_**Have any suggestions on this story, another story or a new story for me to write you can message me! **_


End file.
